The New Cullen
by casey-16
Summary: It has been 50 years since The Cullens left. When Bella and The Cullens meet again Edward has a mate. What will this do to Edward and Bella? Find out!
1. I'm Coming Back For You

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: Okay, this is my second Twilight fanfic. My first one was Back To Forks. I'm sorry that I haven't finished it. I couldn't make up my mind about it. The Internet also crashed. Okay here it is after New Moon but Edward never came back. My inspiration was all the Twilight fanfic authors and of course the one and the only Stephanie Meyer. Thanks Stephanie for Twilight. It's the best. You're the best!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: I'm Coming Back For You**

**Bella POV**

Makeup, check. Skirt, check. Criss-cross T- shirt, check. Purse, check.

Everything is ready. Perfect. I'm back in Forks. It's been 50 years and I recall Carlisle's words perfectly.

_We move back here every 50 years or so._

They should be back. _He_ should be back by now.

They think I died. They think I was still a weak little human.

I dusted my skirt and shirt very quickly and took one glance in the mirror. Usually I would hate this stuff like makeup, skirts and sleeveless shirts but I wanted attention today.

I needed him to notice me. I ran out to my McLaren and got in the driver's seat. I put my hands on the wheel and froze there. I checked my watch. _6:00_. I would get to school and still have plenty of time. I opened my purse and took out my little mirror and checked my reflection.

I stroked my raven black hair. That's right. Black hair. After Edward left I've been hanging in La Push. Jacob and I got really close but one day he crawled away from everyone. I felt betrayed again. So I dyed my hair and cut it short. When I was changed my hair became permanent. Of course I could dye it again but I liked it black. It was better than my brown hair. I looked nothing like the old Bella. The old Bella had chocolate brown hair and eyes. But now I had black, short hair and gold eyes. I wasn't even called Bella anymore. I am now called Marie Mason. I didn't want to be called Isabella or Bella so I chose my second name. Marie. Then I didn't want to be reminded of my human life while I was Swan so I changed my last name into Edward's human last name. Mason. So now I'm Marie Mason.

I put back my mirror in my purse and put it on the passenger's seat. Then I took off.

I stopped by Old Oak Cemetery for a while to visit Charlie's grave. I left a bouquet of flowers there and ran back.

I parked in an empty parking lot in Forks High School and stepped out. There gasps and glares everywhere. Good. I took my iPod out of my purse and started listening to the songs as I walked away from my car to the front office.

"Great! First we had to deal with The Cullens and now her!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"Awww, don't be so harsh. I'm sure she and the Cullens are nice. Just because they look better than us doesn't mean that they're that bad!" her friend whispered back. I smiled. I looked at her. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She reminded me of Angela. The girl she was next to reminded me of Jessica.

I walked up to the Angela- girl and waved at her.

"Hello, I'm Marie Mason. I'm kinda new here and I was wondering where the front office is. Can you show me?"

"Ummm…Okay. Just go up that hallway and turn right then there will be a room that says FRONT OFFICE in all caps. I'm Angela Crowley by the way. And this girl here is Jessica Newton."

"Okay. Down the hallway and turn right, right? Thanks Angela. It's nice to meet you and Jessica."

I almost laughed. _Angela Crowley_ and _Jessica Newton_? Looks like Mike and Ben got who they wanted after all.

I walked to the front office and got my timetable and my map of the school.

My first class was English. I looked at my timetable and laughed. It was exactly the same as when I first came here.

During lunch time I walked in the cafeteria and hundreds of eyes were watching me. It was good and bad. Good because I wanted attention and bad because I actually hated attention. **(I know it's confusing but try to understand from my perspective.)** I got a juice box, an apple and potato tots. After I paid for my food I looked for a spot to sit in. I saw Angela and walked to her.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, Marie." Angela patted the empty seat next to her.

"You know Jessica here." She nodded toward Jessica. I nodded.

"This is her brother, Mike. My brother, Ben and over there is Eric, Lauren and Tyler." She motioned towards her friends. I laughed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing. My old friends had those names."

They started to laugh with me.

We talked about the same things that I talked about back when I was still new to high school. Then I heard soft footsteps that had no heartbeat to go with it. I heard the door opening and closing. I turned around and asked "Who are they?"

Angela followed my gaze and smiled. "The Cullens."

As Alice and Jasper stepped in Angela poked me.

"That's Alice and she's with Jasper. Then there's the blonde, Rosalie and she's with Emmett. Then there's Edward. He's with Mari." My heart shattered. Edward and Mari? I looked at him and he was holding a girl's hand. She had black hair up to her shoulders. Her mascara was light and so was her blush and eye shadow. I turned away and gripped the edge of the table.

"Marie?" Jessica called me, whispering.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me.

I looked at my hand and the table was almost cracking. I released it instantly.

I shook my head at them and they started talking again.

"The Cullens are looking at you." Angela whispered to me.

I turned to look around and they were staring at me then they turned their gazes away.

Mari was still staring at me. I got up from my chair slowly, leaving my tray there. Then I ran out of the cafeteria a little faster than a human. I sat on a bench outside. It was cloudy but not raining yet. I made sure my mental shield was up and that my physical one was not. I dropped my hands to my face and froze there. Not moving. I heard footsteps and looked up. Jasper was walking towards me. I threw my physical shield up and he bumped against the shield. He turned and I ran away towards my McLaren.** (I just want to make this clear. There are two uses of Bella's physical shield. One like a wall. And one is preventing talents like Alice's and Jasper's work on her.)**

Once inside my McLaren, I leaned against the seat, dry sobbing. I checked my watch. Lunch was over.

I opened the door and walked to class. I gave my pass to the teacher and he signed it.

"Where do I sit?" I asked him.

"Here are your books first" he said, handing me two books "you'll be seated next to… Mr. Cullen."

I turned around, closing my eyes. I hoped that it was Emmett or Jasper. Luck was never on my side. There he was. Looking the same as 50 years ago. Edward.

I walked to my seat and sat down. I hated Biology. It was officially my most dreadful class.

I made sure my mental shield was up, so he wouldn't read my thoughts. I saw Alice at another table, fingers pressed to her temples. I put up my physical shield** (the talent blocking one)** and stared at the board. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward glancing at Alice and she just shook her head. They both glanced at me.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned and then wished I hadn't. Edward was staring at me, his finger only inches away from my face. I touched his finger and held it down.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"M…Marie… Marie Mason." I looked at him and then away.

"Mason?"

"Yes, Mason. I'm Mason and you're Cullen." I smiled at him, hiding my pain.

He frowned. He saw the pain in my eyes. As usual.

He held up one hand and caressed my face. I stiffened.

"What are you doing?" I said through my teeth.

He sighed and dropped his hand. "Sorry, you remind me of someone."

"Who? Mari?"

He glanced at me and shook his head.

_I miss Bella so much. I can't believe I left her._

"Who's Bella?"

He stiffened and said nothing.

When the bell rang I got up instantly and ran out. Like Edward on the first day of Biology with me.

Luckily that was the last class of the day. I got to my McLaren and got in quick.** (Sorry if that's not her schedule, it doesn't say her schedule in the book.)**

I leaned against the seat again and closed my eyes. I heard light footsteps coming towards me. Almost musical. I knew it was Alice. I opened my eyes and she was walking towards me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You're Marie Mason, right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Alice."

_God! She is so much like Bella. She doesn't even look like Bella though. Why does she keep reminding me of her! I can't believe I let Edward talk me into leaving her._

"Come with me to my house. I get lonely and I bet we'll be great friends." I offered.

Her face brightened up and she nodded her head.

"Hop in."

She got in and we drove off towards my house.

"Wow, your house is so beautiful." She stroked my leather couch and sat down.

"Thanks." I sat down next to her and leaned.

We talked for a bit about our experiences. Of course she knew I was a vampire.

"Who's Bella?" I asked suddenly. I wanted to see her reaction.

She stiffened and sighed. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Bella was…she was Edward's first love. She was also my best friend. We all loved her so much. Carlisle and Esme treated her like a daughter." I was angry on the inside. They did not love me.

"Where is she now and why isn't she with you?"

"Bella…Bella is dead. She was human and we left her on her birthday."

"Why? If you loved her so much then why did you leave?"

"On her birthday she came to our home and she got a paper cut and the blood… the blood. Jasper couldn't help himself. He attacked her and Edward said it would be healthier for her if we erased ourselves from her life. It was hard for everyone. Even Rose. Rose always liked Bella. But she was just…she just hated her because she was what Rose always wanted to be, human."

I knew it was all a lie. Rosalie would never like me and it was not good for them to leave.

"Can you tell me your abilities?" Alice looked hopeful.

"'Kay. I have a physical and mental shield. The physical shield has two uses. One to block physical talents and the other is like…a wall. The person will bump against it. Then I have mind-reading. I can turn it off if I want to. My last one is turning dead things into living things and vice- versa. But I never have used that. Well I used it once on a dead plant."

She pressed her fingers on her temples and became motionless a moment later.

She gasped and got up from the couch.

"I have to go now. Bye, Marie." Then she ran to her home.


	2. Discussion

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: There is no Bella POV in thin chapter.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: Discussion **

**Alice POV**

"Can you tell me your abilities?" I asked her.

"'Kay. I have a physical and mental shield. The physical shield has two uses. One to block physical talents and the other is like…a wall. The person will bump against it. Then I have mind-reading. I can turn it off if I want to. My last one is turning dead things into living things and vice- versa. But I never have used that. Well I used it once on a dead plant."

I pressed my fingers to my temples and searched the future. I saw Mari and Edward. They were talking to each other. Then the rest of my family was there. They were discussing about Bella. I gasped and got up. I needed to be there.

"I have to go now. Bye, Marie." I darted out of her house and ran towards the Cullen household.

Why was Marie so interested in our past about Bella? She looked like she was judging us. Why does she remind me of Bella? She was so different. Bella had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She had short, black hair and gold eyes. Bella hated wearing skirts, makeup and sleeveless shirts. Marie was wearing them. They were very different but something about Marie reminded me about Bella.

When I was a mile away from the Cullen house I stopped thinking of that. I thought about Biology.

I opened the door and ran in with full speed.

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

"Nothing. We are just discussing things about Bella." Esme walked and soothed me.

"Who is this Bella girl you guys keep talking about?! Tell me!" Mari shouted. Nobody answered. She turned to Edward. "Edward?" He didn't answer either.

"I think it would be better if I told you. Alone." Carlisle spoke.

"Why?! Why can't any of you tell me?!"

"Carlisle, I'll tell her. I know it still pains you to talk about her." Rosalie stepped in.

"Would you like to listen while I tell her?"

We all left, except for Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mari POV**

Everyone left, except for Edward.

"Edward, are you sure you want to listen to this?" he stayed still for a moment then left.

"How come no one wants to listen about her?! Did she hurt you in the past?!" I was going to rip Bella into pieces and burn her. I would dance around her ashes taunting her at how I had a family and she didn't.

"No, she didn't."

"Then what did she do, Rosalie?!"

She sighed and sat. "Mari, Bella was Edward's first love. He loved her more than anything. He loved her more than us and you." I narrowed my eyes and she continued.

"Carlisle and Esme treated her like a daughter. A beloved one too. Edward was alone for almost a century and when he found her… he was happy.

"Alice was her best friend and Emmett always liked her. Jasper had to keep a distance. He wanted Edward to find love so much that he didn't want to hurt her. Carlisle and Esme. They didn't care that she was still human."

"Wait! Edward loved a human! A human?!" I did not believe this. Edward would never love a disgusting human. They were food.

"Shut up! Human or not, anyone Edward loves is acceptable! We all loved her! We all did! Edward was broken when he left her!" she lowered her voice.

"When we first found her, Edward had to keep a distance. She smelled so good to him. Better than anything. He tried to ignore her but he couldn't. One day, he took her with us, we were playing baseball. Then James and his coven came. James was a tracker and his mate, Victoria, she was lethal.

"When James found out Bella was human, we all reacted. We all fought to protect her. James, like I said, was a tracker. We had to lead her north and then she ran away. James tricked her into coming and he bit her. When we were all there, Edward had to save Bella. He sucked back the venom and he almost couldn't stop from draining her dry. She ended up in the hospital and when she healed Edward took her to the prom. Like I said, he loved her so very much.

"Then, on her 18th birthday, Alice insisted she come and celebrate at our home. She agreed and when she was opening an envelope that Carlisle and Esme gave to her that contained tickets to Florida to visit her mother, she got a paper cut. Jasper…Jasper couldn't help himself. He attacked her and Edward, wanting to protect her, fought back.

"He had to throw her into a table and he threw Jasper to a piano. She was bleeding so much and we all had to leave. Carlisle was the only one who didn't react to the blood. After she went home. Edward told her we had to leave. It broke her and our hearts. Edward said Bella would forget about us and move on. Go to college, get married, have children and die with a happy family. But it didn't happen. She died all alone. She was murdered a few months after we left and we haven't seen her ever since then. At least that is what the police thought."

I stared at her, angry. This is all a lie. I glanced at the ring on my left hand. I was being married in a few weeks time. I won't let this story interfere with the wedding. Bella is dead and now Edward and I will always be together. Forever. And nothing will stop it.

I walked away from Rosalie and ended up in the kitchen with Esme.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"Were you happy that Edward loved Bella?"

She paused for a moment and answered with a weak smile on her face.

"Yes. I was. I wasn't sure if that was the best choice but Edward ended up with her and as a mother to Edward I was happy he finally found somebody."

"She was a very beloved daughter to me. I told her the reason I jumped off the cliff. Only Carlisle and Bella know the reason." She continued to peel the onions.

"Esme, why are you cooking?"

"Oh, it's just something to pass the time."

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"When Bella came we stocked up the kitchen and started cooking. It is very fun actually." she giggled at herself.

"Are you happy Edward found me?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course I am dear. Ever since we left Bella, Edward was in agony. Carlisle stopped working in the hospital and I stopped building houses. It was very depressing. When he found you, it eased the pain. But, it will never fully heal it. That is one of the bad parts of being a vampire. You can never forget anything."

I walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't talk to her anymore. I decided to go into Carlisle's study.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he told me.

I stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh, why, hello Mari."

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Carlisle, why is it that everyone doesn't like to talk about Bella?"

His hands tightened on the pen he was holding. He put the pen down and leaned on the chair.

"When we left 50 years ago, Edward and Alice were in agony. Jasper, with his ability, started to feel it about a few weeks later. If he feels it so much it starts to leak out.

"We all try to ease the pain by not talking about her. Of course that doesn't stop us thinking about her. Edward, with his talent, reads our thoughts and again he feels pain and Jasper again feels it too.

"Our family was a mess for months and when Edward and Alice found out Bella died, we were all so sad. Edward lost his only love. Edward was alone for nearly a century and when I created Rosalie, I hoped she would become what Esme was to me to Edward. But it didn't work. He continued to not love anyone and when I changed Emmett, Edward's chance with Rosalie was gone.

"After we made our truce with the wolves, I couldn't create anyone to fit Edward anymore. I hoped that he would find someone else. I would have changed a million females in pain just to find Edward's mate. But I didn't want to break our truce with the wolves.

"When Jasper and Alice came, I thought he and Alice could be together, but to my dismay, her mate was Jasper. Then he found Bella, I saw how protective he was around her and I knew she was the one. The one he loved. Even if she was human, I didn't care. As long as Edward loves her and she loved him, she was acceptable.

"We don't talk about her because it will cause Edward pain and Jasper and then all of us.

"But when he found you, it was better. Not perfect but better."

"I hope you two will have a happy marriage. He will be happy."

I faked a smile and walked out. I needed to talk to someone else. I went into the living room and found Jasper and Alice. I'll ask them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mari!" Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Hello Mari." Jasper had a big frown on his face.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked him.

"He's feels sad 'cause everyone else is sad. I'm trying so hard to be happy so he can feel it." Alice hugged Jasper and put a big smile on her face.

Maybe I'll talk to them later. Jasper is not the best to talk to right now about Bella.

"Mari."

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Why are you confused?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm confused about…your power."

"My power?"

"Uh-huh. Yup. I'm confused about your power. How it works. I mean."

He nodded.

I walked out and sat on the stairs.

Great. Now who can I talk to right now about that stupid Bella?

I could try Edward. But that's not the best idea.

I shrugged and walked towards the room we shared.

"Knock-knock" I said as I walked in.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello love."

I smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" I asked him.

He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. "Of course I am. I can't wait."

"Is there anybody you would like to invite?"

He was puzzled. "Like who?"

"Well, how about Marie? She's the only other vampire in the school, why don't we invite her?"

"Well, okay. But your inviting her. Not me." he started to laugh and I was puzzled.

"Why can't you invite her?"

"I don't know. Just invite her yourself love. You decided."

I just nodded. I shouldn't bring up Bella. It's good I didn't. I made sure I was blocking my mind from him.

"Edward, I'm going hunting. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry love. I'm picking out my tux today."

I got up and gave him a long, wet kiss. Then I walked away.


	3. Invitation and Reaction

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	4. The Total Truth

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	5. Our Hunt

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: You know what's weird? Every time I get to Chapter 5 I start to lose inspiration. Just like my first Twilight fanfic and my Inuyasha fanfic. Back In forks was my first. The people who have read it. I'm so sorry that I didn't finish. I promise that once I find my inspiration again, I'll get right back on it. I'm starting to lose inspiration now. Please help me! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5: Our Hunt**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked me as we drove to her house.

"Yeah. I just need to hunt. I haven't hunted for at least a month now."

"Okay. Sorry I can't go. I just hunted during Biology."

"So that's why you were gone."

"Yup. Maybe Rose or Esme will go with you. I think they haven't hunted for a while."

"Maybe. But I'll take anyone. If they want to come. They might think I want to be alone."

"Ummm…can you put down your physical shield** (Talent blocking)**?"

"Why?"

"I want to check on your future."

"Ummm…sorry, I won't. I don't want Jasper to feel the emotional state I'm in now."

"Oh. It's okay. Anything for my Jasper." I giggled and she grumbled.

We were just around the corner now and I spotted a silver Volvo in the front yard.

"Oh joy. They're home."

"You mean he's home."

"What?" I thought he would always be riding with his precious Mari.

"Mari went shopping with Rose and Esme."

"Why?"

"They are looking for her dress."

"How many more days till the wedding?"

"13 more days." She looked at me for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine Alice. Stop worrying about me."

"Okay." I looked at her. She still had anger in her eyes. I sighed. I think they will never forgive Edward. I won't either.

We were there already. In front of their gigantic house. I got out and walked in immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice." Edward acme out of the kitchen, an onion in his right hand.

"Oh. Hi."

"Were you looking for anyone?"

"No. I just thought no one was here."

"You saw my car right?"

"Ya, well I meant the others."

"Oh."

"Where are they?"

"Well. Mari, Esme and Rose are out shopping for Mari's dress," it hurt how he used Mari first "Jasper and Emmett went to this wrestling match and Carlisle had to attend to the hospital."

"Okay." I looked at his eyes that were centered on me. They were black. He hasn't hunted in a while. Wait, he was staring at me. I turned away quickly and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"I caught Marie looking me straight in the eye."

Alice laughed her trilling laugh and I grumbled.

"Marie?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Stop calling me that!"

I laughed.

"What were you saying, Edwardo?"

"Stop that!"

"Kay." I laughed again.

"Just Edward. Okay?"

"Fine. What were you saying?"

"Do you want to hunt with me?"

"Ummm…okay?"

"Yay! Let's go!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hardy har har."

"Come on. Let's hunt."

He brushed passed me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I shouted and took off after him.

I caught up with him soon "You're not fastest anymore!" I taunted and took off in full gear.

"I will be!" he shouted from behind me and I heard him start running again.

He was only a few meters away from me so I took advantage.

I pushed my legs faster and I was ahead. I stopped at one tree and he caught up, smiling.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Run so fast."

"Do you really think that you're the fastest in the world?"

"Well ya."

"Then you're dead wrong."

"Can we please hunt now?"

"Sure, sure." I frowned. That was Jake's immediate response when he wanted things to stop.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just remembering a sad moment."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's hunt."

I took down one mountain lion very easily and got full. He took down another mountain lion.

"Still thirsty?"

"No. Thanks for your concern Marie."

"Whatever."

"Marie?"

"Ya?"

"Tell me about your past."

"Okay. I'll start where the tragic part of my life happened."

"That'll be sad."

"It'll be my life. When I was 18 the love of my life…left me. I was wrecked for a long time. Then I went to see my best friend. He was very nice. We did lots of things together. It was like a second home to me. We rode our motorcycles and hung out with his friends and went to the movies with a few friends of ours. Then one day, he stopped going around people. He would be gone in the morning and returned at night. Once he was gone for a whole day. I called but he kept ignoring them. Then there was this one time he answered but when I was starting to say 'Where have you been I missed you so much!' he said 'We can't be friends anymore, Marie.' And then he hung up. I cried for days. It was like a second betrayal. First my love of my life then my best friend. I ran away from home and a vampire came and bit me. I didn't remember her face. I don't remember anything about her except that she was a girl. Then when I woke up I was in the forest. There was a note that says that one day she'll be back for me and that she wasn't finished with me yet. She didn't sign it though."

"That is too bad. Who was your love of your life?"

"I don't remember his name." I lied.

"Your best friend?"

"Jacob."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Bella's best friend was Jacob."

"Wow. That sounds really weird."

"Ya. It is. I feel so bad for Bella. I bet she would hate me."

Very true. I do hate him but I also love him.

I let down my mental shield. **(Bold- Edward and Italic- Bella)**

_I'm sure she would forgive you._

**I don't think she will.**

_I feel sorry for you._

**I feel sorry for you too.**

_Why?_

**Because the love of your life left you. He's as bad as I am.**

_Edward, don't blame yourself. I bet she'd understand._

**I loved her so much.**

_I know you did._

I got up and started walking.

"Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Of course."

"What's your favorite animal to drink?"

"Ummm… gazelles, I think."

"So you like gazelles. I should have known. You are much like a gazelle."

"I think Alice is more of a gazelle than I am. Every time she moves she looks like a dancer."

"I know what you mean."

"I think I know your favorite."

"What is it then?"

"Mountain lion."

"How did you know that?"

"You're like a lion when you hunt."

"I am a lion? Everyone thinks like that don't they?"

"I guess they do." I laughed.

I put up my shield and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Please put down your shield."

"Sorry, no can do. My shield will stay up at most times."

He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward! Edward! Edward there you are!" I turned around and Mari was walking towards us.

"Ummm…I'll leave you now. Give you some alone time with your fiancé." I started walking towards the house and left the two alone. I was right to put up my shield. I couldn't let him read my thoughts right now. Not when I'm in an emotional state like this. It hurt to leave him with her.

I started to run full speed towards the house. When I got in everyone was looking at me. Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle were back.

"Hello."

"Bella, how did it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Hunting with Edward."

I shot Alice a look and she had apologies all over her face. "Fine. It was fine."

"Where is Mari?"

"She's with Edward."

Rosalie growled. "Why?"

"We were hunting and she showed up. I just left. I couldn't really take it. I was about to rip her head off."

I sat down and looked at the clock. I guess I should head back home.

I got up and walked towards the door.

When I got out I froze. I had flickers in my head. They were to fast though. I couldn't see it clearly.

I dropped to the ground with my head in my hands.

"Ow." I got up with one hand on my head and started walking towards my car.

I got in but didn't drive yet. My head still ached.

"Alice." I whispered. Soon she was at my side in the car.

"What's wrong?!"

"My head…ow…it hurts."

"Hurts?"

"Yes. I'm having flickers every now and then." I pressed my fingers to my temples, rubbing them. I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued.

She towed me to the house and I sat on the couch.

"Bella! What's wrong?!"

I sat there, rubbing my fingers to my head and whining. Finally the pain in my head stopped.

"Ah."

"What happened?!"

"I was getting these flickers but I couldn't understand them. They were making my head hurt but it's gone now."

I walked out the door and into my car. I heard them protesting but I didn't mind them. I had to be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Is this any good? Please review. I want some comments please. I need inspiration! I don't have inspiration! 1,468 words. Review please! **


	6. She's Back

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: Okay, here it's 2 days before the wedding. I'm sorry this isn't so long. I'm no good at long stories.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: She's Back**

**Bella POV**

"Mari?" Edward opened the door and stepped in.

"Yes, Eddie?" I expected him to growl but instead he smiled. I didn't feel good that she could get away with that while no one else could.

My physical shield was down. I let Alice take a peek at my future but she didn't start yet.

"Marie! Emotions please!" I heard Jasper shout from the living room.

"Sorry Jazz!" I put it back up and Alice whined.

"Sorry Alice. I'm in an emotional state right now."

She sighed and turned back to her dress. We were fitting them and Mari already had hers. But she wasn't wearing it yet. Can't let the groom see the dress until the day of.

The wedding is 2 days away. In 2 days I can forget about getting back Edward.

"Can I see the lovely ladies' dresses?" Edward asked.

We all turned and looked at each other. We looked beautiful. Rosalie's hair was piled up on her head and Alice and I had our hair curled.

"Very beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you." We all replied.

Edward got out and we changed quickly from our dresses to our regular clothes.

I sat on the couch watching Alice and Rosalie slip on Mari's wedding dress. It was my job to shield them all so Edward wouldn't see the dress.

Soon, flickers were going through my head. Like last time, I didn't understand anything. There was one picture then another. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream. I put my hand on my head and leaned back.

I couldn't stop the pain. It hurt so much. My physical shield fluttered down. I didn't have the strength to keep it up. Then it was gone. The pain stopped and I exhaled in relief.

What was happening? I didn't know.

I opened my eyes and everyone was at ease. Good.

I walked out the room and into the living room. Edward was there. I didn't want to talk with him. He might see the pain in my eyes.

I started towards the door.

"Where are we going now?" Edward asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to talk to him but if I did it would ruin everything. "…sorry. I will be thinking of something that you can't see."

"The what. The dress?"

"Yes." He sighed and turned back to the TV.

I walked to the door and shut it.

I walked into the forest and sat down. I closed my eyes and let my senses reach out. It took a few minutes to find what I wanted. The wilderness was full of animals. There was a gazelle nearby and an elk a little farther away but there was something else. It was a vampire scent. I smelled human blood in the air. I had to get out of here. I got up and ran back to the house, hand covering my mouth.

When I got in the door I was gasping for air.

"Marie! What happened to you?!"

"I smelled human blood in the air. I…I had to get away."

His eyes were wide and he let go of me. He ran upstairs towards the fitting room. I let my hand drop from my mouth and sat down on the couch. The room was filled with the scents of the others. I opened the window and stuck my head out. I smelled the air. The vampire scent was coming towards this house. It was getting stronger and stronger. Human blood was carried with it. It wasn't very good anymore. It was mixed with the vampire scent.

I sniffed again. It was very strong. It was coming full speed at us.

Suddenly Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were by my side, growling.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"She's back."

"Who's back?"

"Her." I looked around for Edward. I found him. He was holding back Mari.

I looked back at the door and walked back to my…friends. I couldn't call them family anymore.

I listened very carefully. There was running outside.

I set into a defensive crouch.

Then, the door broke down suddenly. I looked at the vampire at the broken door. She looked familiar. Her hair was a blazing red and her skin was white. Her razor sharp teeth were bared. Her eyes roamed around and when she saw me she started growling.

"You. I told you I'd be back." When I heard her voice, I had flickers everywhere. Then when the flickers stopped I looked at her. I remembered her. She changed me that night and left me in that forest.

"V…V…Victoria." I stuttered.

She bared her fangs at me and I growled.

Suddenly the others were by my side. They were growling. Everyone except Edward and Mari that is.

"No! Stop now! This is my fight."

"Marie." Esme looked worried.

"Esme. I've been trying to find out who changed me for 50 years. This is my chance."

Victoria looked confused. "Marie? That isn't Marie that's-"

She couldn't continue. I launched myself at her. I kicked her chest and she fell back.

I threw her at least 50 punches. One punch for each year. I was alone for 50 years.

She kicked me when she got up but I dodged it. I jumped outside, not wanting the house to be destroyed.

"Victoria, why are you doing this?"

"I told you I'd be back!"

"But why?"

"Why?!" she threw herself at me. "Because James and I have to live an eternity without each other! It's time Edward lost the one he loved!"

"But he doesn't love me! He is being married in two days to her!" I looked at Mari.

Victoria stopped mid-punch. "Then I'll have to destroy her first!"

She ran towards Mari. I jumped very high and spread out my physical shield. Wrapping everybody in it except Victoria. I landed in front of Mari, arms extended.

Victoria was slammed against my physical shield and she was growling, hitting the shield every now and then.

When I made sure the shield wouldn't beak, I dropped to the ground.

I looked up at Mari, who was being held by Edward. I walked over to Alice.

"Alice."

"It's okay Marie. It's okay."

Edward walked to Alice and said, "Alice, don't try to fool me. I heard Victoria."

"Heard her say what?"

"That Marie is Bella."

"She…she never said that!"

"Yes she did!"

"No, she-"

"Never mind it Alice. I just have to leave now. It's not such a big deal." I cut in.

"Not such a big deal?! Bella! I want you to stay! Please don't go!"

"I want you to stay too." Rosalie said.

"Me too! It's no fun without you!" Emmett roared.

"Bella, please stay."-Jasper.

"Bella, please sweetie."-Esme.

"Bella. Stay please."- Carlisle. I knew he would be the last one to speak. That is until Edward said, "Bella, love. Please stay with us. Please. I beg you. I love you."

I just stood there. I can't believe that Edward said that.

I turned to Edward. He wasn't holding Mari anymore. He was next to me.

Then Edward did the one thing I haven't done in years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Ha, ha! Cliffhanger! I think you know what he's gonna do. 1,200 words! Review please. Anyway I think Chapter 7 will be the last chapter. But this is only the sequel to ??????. Sorry I won't tell the next story yet. Review now!**


	7. Memories Return

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	8. The Talk

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	9. Final Check

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: Okay. This story is coming to an end soon. *tear* but not in this chapter. Maybe like two or three chapters from now. In Chapter 6 did I say there would be a sequel? If I did I'm sorry there will be no sequel. I'll just start a new story. Bye!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 9: Final Check**

**Mari POV**

"Mari, stop moving!" Alice commanded.

"Just hurry up already!"

"Hey! I needed to be extra careful not to put too much pressure on the dress and we could have been done hours ago if you hadn't had a make-out session with Edward!" How did she know everything? Oh right 'cause she's a freaking damn physic!

"There it's finally on. Turn now." I turned. "You look wonderful Mari!"

"Don't I always?" I sworn I heard Rosalie mutter 'Feeler' under her breath. It was so low no one could hear it.

"Ya Rosalie. I'm such a feeler and you're such a bitch and yada yada yada and so on and so forth." She growled and marched away. I turned to Bella. "Bella, what do you think?" She looked like she was day dreaming. A small pout was placed on her face like always. "Bella? Earth to Bella?" she didn't answer. "BELLA!" she jumped and looked around. "My dress?" I asked her sweetly.

She looked me up and down. "It's beautiful but… I think the violets are better. The wedding theme is centered around your ring. And the ring is blue." She took away the red roses and placed the bouquet of violets in my hands. I grabbed them and looked in the mirror.

"You're right. The violets match better." I turned to Alice and she was smirking.

"Very good Bella. You're fashion sense has improved nicely." Alice giggled and Bella rolled her eyes at her.

"What did you expect out of me Alice? Don't you think I could improve in the last 50 years?" she said. Pretending to be hurt. We all laughed and they slipped me out of the gown very carefully that it took 6 whole minutes to take everything off! I'm a vampire for the love of God!

"Alice I still don't understand why you take the dress off so slowly!" I groaned.

She gasped and Bella laughed. "Mari! All clothes are precious and they need care! And this is your wedding gown!" I rolled my eyes at her stance. Her hands were placed at her hips and she was shooting daggers in my direction while Bella just continued to laugh.

"If they're so precious Alice then why do you dispose of them after you wear them?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at her, dumbfounded. She just huffed and gave up. I laughed with her.

"Hurry up and come down stairs with me." I started to move but Alice stopped me.

"No! You can't see the decorations yet!"

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" I protested.

"Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down those stairs." I rolled my eyes at her but Bella and her just left. I tried to sneak out but when I opened the door Bella was outside, hands across her chest, smirking. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

"Ummm… To the bathroom?" she smirked even more.

"We don't use bathrooms. We're vampires."

"I ummm… wanted to take a bath?"

"You took a bath before Alice fit the dress on you." She smirked more again! Ugh I hate this! I want to see those decorations.

"I need to… brush my teeth?" Ha-ha! She can't escape that! Even vampires should brush their teeth. **(I don't really know if they do but I just want to say it.)**

I expected her to give up but she just smirked the hugest smirk ever! "Mari. If you wanted to brush your teeth then why didn't you just use the bathroom over there?" she jabbed her finger to the bathroom inside the room I had been in.

I decided to play dumb. I slapped my forehead like I just forgot something obvious. "Oh! The…bathroom is inside…here. I totally forgot about that! He-he. I'll just go now…you know…to the…bathroom in…here." I shut the door in her smirking face and thought to myself.

You idiot! How could you get that excuse! It was the most horrible excuse in the history of vampires! And I'll tell you that that is a long time. But back to the point. The bathroom! How could I be so stupid! I could've said I wanted to go hunting but even she had a backup excuse like 'You hunted just today.' or 'Why didn't you just climb through the window?' or something like that.

Bella is so good. There are so many reasons like 1) She's been loved in this family for over 50 years 2) She's talented 3) She's smart 4) She's incredibly beautiful 5) She has multiple powers 6) She has good control over her thirst and lastly 7) Edward, my fiancé, loves or loved her! She's like number one competition. Why? 1) She's been loved by MY family for more than 50 years and I only have known them for 5 years 2) I'm lazy but good in seducing people 3) I'm like stupid! I mean, come on! I'm going to the bathroom? That was a horrible excuse 4) I'm beautiful too but there's something about her that makes her look more beautiful 5) She has multi talents while I have just ONE! 6) I have sucky control over my thirst! I almost killed a human, days after Edward proposed so I was like 30 years experienced already and 7) I'm afraid Edward loves me less! Oh it's killing me!

I stopped complaining in my head when I heard quiet sobs outside. I listened harder and Bella was dry sobbing.

I opened the door and found her leaning on the wall and breathing uncontrollably. She had one hand clutched to her chest and the other hand holding the wall for support. She looked really weak right there. She continued breathing rapidly and heavily. I wondered why the others didn't come. I couldn't even hear her well so they couldn't hear her at all! I watched her and waited for her to stop already but she never did. I continued to wait. She stopped suddenly. Her hand clutched to her chest fell to her side and she fell to the ground. I looked at her. She was unconscious! But I thought that can't happen to vampires! In panic I screamed "Help! Bella fainted! Bella fainted!"

In the next second Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were there.

"What happened?!" Alice yelled.

"I don't know! I was in the room then I heard her crying! Then a few seconds later she fell to the ground!" Alice looked lost. She looked down at Bella who was still unconscious. She shook her.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" Rosalie shook her too.

Alice and Rosalie kept shaking her awake for the next 3 minutes.

"Why is she like this?" Alice panicked.

"I don't know! Just get Carlisle on the phone!" Jasper cried. He's usually so calm. We all must be too panicked.

"My poor daughter. Why isn't she waking up?" Esme cried into Emmett's shoulder.

"What's happening to my little sister Alice?!" Emmett shouted.

I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hell-" he began to say.

"Carlisle! No time for formalities! Get home quickly! Bella fainted!" I rushed.

"What?!" there was a pause. "I'll be right there. I'll call Tanya." He hung up. I tried shaking Bella awake but she didn't wake up.

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle, there is a patient who needs kidney removal. Do you want to do it?" Linda, a very good nurse, asked me.

"Well…" suddenly my phone vibrated. "Hold on please Linda." I answered almost immediately.

"Hell-" I began to say.

"Carlisle! No time for formalities! Get home quickly! Bella fainted!" Mari rushed her sentence.

"What?!" I thought over what could have happened. Vampires don't faint. I came up with a few but none of them fit. "I'll be right there. I'll call Tanya." I said more calm then I hung up.

"Carlisle?" I turned to Linda. "The surgery. Will you do it?"

"I'm so sorry Linda. One of my family members fell ill and I can't do the surgery now. I must treat her soon. Why don't you ask Robert to do it?" Robert was good in kidney removal. He could do the surgery and not hurt the patient.

"Robert? Robert Cantu?"

"Yes. He's good in kidney removal. Just ask him. Linda I need to go now. Please tell the staff."

"Yes, Carlisle." She turned away. I started towards my car. On my way I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's house."

"Hello?"

"Irina! Please tell your family to come right to my house. Bella fainted." I braced myself for her reaction.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD BELLA FAINT?! SHE'S A FREAKING VAMPIRE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE! TANYA! KATE! ELEAZAR! CARMEN! LAURENT!" she hung up. I got in my Mercedes and chuckled. This is odd because that is the last thing I should be doing. Irina is very protective of that coven. If anybody will get hurt she will throw a huge fit. I rushed to my house when I saw Tanya and her coven in the car behind us. That was fast.

When I parked in front of my house I jumped out of the car and ran, at vampire speed, to the door. I saw Edward on the couch watching news, just staring at the screen.

"Edward, son. Why aren't you upstairs?"

"Why should I be?" he replied, emotionlessly. That's when Tanya came through the door. She brushed right past us and ran upstairs with her coven. What Edward said angered me. Bella fainted! He doesn't even care! I just ran upstairs and found everyone including Tanya's coven shaking Bella.

Alice looked at me and panicked. "Carlisle! What's happening? Why has Bella fainted? Please help her!"

"Wait! Give her some room now!" I commanded. They all moved out of the way and helped me carry her to the guest room. She was perfectly still. No movements or anything. Not even breathing.

I was panicking. I knew fainting was common…among humans. But she wasn't human. She was a vampire. What was happening to her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Review and review okay? I won't post chapter 10 unless you don't review.**


	10. I'm Dreaming

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: This is all Bella POV because she's unconscious. It's her part so that she can tell you what she is seeing.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 10: I'm Dreaming**

**Bella POV**

Mari walked inside the dressing room and I silently laughed. That excuse was a little stupid. I had a reason for_everything _that she said. The look on her face was priceless whenever I outdid her. I started to listen to her thoughts.

_Bella is so good. There are so many reasons like 1) She's been loved in this family for over 50 years 2) She's talented 3) She's smart 4) She's incredibly beautiful 5) She has multiple powers 6) She has good control over her thirst and lastly 7) Edward, my fiancé, loves or loved her! She's like number one competition. Why? 1) She's been loved by MY family for more than 50 years and I only have known them for 5 years 2) I'm lazy but good in seducing people 3) I'm like stupid! I mean, come on! I'm going to the bathroom? That was a horrible excuse 4) I'm beautiful too but there's something about her that makes her look more beautiful 5) She has multi talents while I have just ONE! 6) I have sucky control over my thirst! I almost killed a human, days after Edward proposed so I was like 30 years experienced already and 7) I'm afraid Edward loves me less! Oh it's killing me!_

Oh, I'm touched. She thinks I'm very much better than her.

I gasped. I felt something hit me. One stab only. It hurt like hell. More fire than the transformation.

I clutched my right hand to my heart, where all the pain started. I put my left hand on the wall for support. I started to breath in and out. Not like I needed them. I just can't help but even _try _to breath. I looked towards the stairs. Then Mari poked her head out and looked at me. I couldn't even scream for help or hear her thoughts anymore. I was too weak.

That's when I collapsed.

I opened my eyes and I was in a meadow. Not just any meadow. _My _meadow. _Our _meadow.

There was music playing. A lullaby. _My _lullaby. I felt so relaxed. So happy.

A bed of lilacs appeared in the center of the meadow and I lied down on it. It was soft, like a bed.

Dandelions flew around me. Creating faces or shapes sometimes. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Charlie, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Billy, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Harry, Sue, Collin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, Eleazar, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. But where were Edward and Mari? Then I saw them or at least one of them. Mari was there. The dandelions had created her face. She disappeared but Edward still didn't show. I felt something next to me. I rolled over and looked at it. It was the dandelions again. They created a square shape that looked thin. The dandelions flew of the object and I laughed. It was _Wuthering Heights_. My favorite book. It wasn't just any copy. It was the one I've had ever since I was human. The one I brought to Forks. I picked it up and began reading. It was just the same.

I listened to my lullaby play. It's been a long time since I heard it play this good.

I started to hum it. I closed my eyes. I felt something move on the lilacs. I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see what or who was next to me. It was Edward. He wasn't made out of the dandelions like the rest. He was flesh and blood. Or stone and venom. I wanted to stroke his cheek and tell him I love him. His eyes were closed and I tried to stroke his cheek but I stopped. I breathed out and his eyes opened. His golden, topaz eyes. The eyes that I wanted to stare at for an eternity. He held his hand up and flashed me a crooked grin. I held my hand up and pressed them to his. He frowned and I wondered why. He soon felt soft and he turned into a million fireflies. The flies flew away from me and nothing was left of my Edward. A tear escaped my eyes. But I'm not supposed to cry. I could never shed a tear again. I got out of the bed of lilacs and saw the Pacific Ocean stretched out in front of me. I looked into the water and my reflection. I looked the same.

"Edward…"I whispered. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I gasped. I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was on the reservation. I was standing on the edge of the cliff I jumped off.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Jacob.

"Jake?"

"Bella!"

"Jake!"

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Right. The treaty. I'll leave." I started to walk away.

"What! The treaty? NO! You're not even a vamp. What are you doing on the edge of the cliff?"

"Not a vampire? Jake, what are you saying. I jumped off here 50 years ago. Then Victoria bit me. Remember?"

"Ummm…Bella. You haven't even been born for 50 years. And you haven't jumped off a cliff here on the rez. But are you going to?"

I turned to see a cliff but again the scene changed. Victoria was stalking towards me with her teeth bared. I remained frozen. She sunk her teeth into my neck, letting the venom flow. The pain hurt so much. It hurt. I shot up forward and I saw I was in the Cullen's house. Where I collapsed.

Everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"Bella! Oh Bella! You're alive. You're alive!" Alice hugged me. I hugged her back and let go.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You fainted Bells! You fainted!" Mari told me. Or screamed at me.

"What?"

"Y-O-U-SPACE-F-A-I-N-T-E-D-EXCLAMATION POINT!" She spelled out.

"Oh. How long?"

"About 5 hours." Carlisle reported.

Whoa. _5 hours?_ I couldn't have been out _that _long.

I got up from the bed and looked around.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You do know this is the second time you fainted. Are you worried?"

"That depends. What could happen to me?"

"You could die." He said worryingly. Everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"So be it. If I die it might actually make me happy!" I spat. They gasped again.

"Bella! How could you ever say that?" Emmett asked.

"I just did. I might be better off dead! It'll be better for Mari, Edward and everyone. All of you don't need to worry about me dying because Edward will never care. My coven won't even miss me. I just became a coven member a few days ago. I won't care because I just don't care. My life is nothing to me!" I stomped out of the room.

When I headed downstairs I stomped for the door but Edward caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow. It'll be my last glance of you." He let go of my wrist and I went out the door.

"Bella."

"What, Kate?"

"Are you going home?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Can't I go to my own house?"

"O…kay."

I got into my McLaren and drove faster.

I was near my house when I saw a silver Volvo I the side mirror. Can't they just leave me alone?

I hit the accelerator and it sped forward. The Volvo was gaining on me again. I turned on the curb to my house and jumped out. I locked my door. Not that a locked door would do _anything_ to stop a vampire from getting in but still.

I looked out the peep hole and saw Alice with a worried expression on her face.

I opened the door a bit. "What do you want Alice?"

"I want to talk."

"Then talk." I said darkly.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine." Physically at least.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Very." I opened the door wider and she stepped in quickly. She sat on the floor and I sat across her.

"What happened to you Bella?"

"Well I was keeping watch on Mari like you said to do-"

"No. Not that. I was wondering why you are like this." She stated.

"I don't know what you mean." I looked away.

"Bella. You _do_ know what I mean. Why are you saying dying would be good for all of us? We were a wreck when we heard you died of a bear attack. At first everyone tried to ignore it. Then Edward almost went to the Volturi. Then we went crazy. Our family was torn apart. Carlisle was always at the hospital and if he wasn't there he was at his study. Esme was torn by that. She stopped gardening and building and designing. She didn't hum songs anymore either. Jasper went away for 2 years because he couldn't take the emotions. That tore me. I stopped shopping and sometimes I wore clothes that didn't even match! I wore clothes twice a week and Emmett never pranked or laughed or even smiled. Rosalie became sad because Emmett was depressed. Edward was the worst! He stayed locked up in his room. He didn't touch his pianos. All he did was stay in his room and look at a picture of you. He only came out for hunting and sometimes he only got small meals even though those bags under his eyes were as big as my closet! We were a mess!" she bursted.

"Wow. Sorry Alice. I really didn't know that at all but…"

"But what?" she asked, looking down.

"But… he still left and I can't take him back…"

I was ready for her outburst but her voice was a whisper.

"Why?"

"Well, he's gonna be married tomorrow…" I explained.

"Bella…"

"Ya Alice?"

"I've seen it." It took a second to find out what she said. She had a vision.

"What did you see Alice?" I whispered.

"I saw…"

"What did you see Alice?" My voice became rougher.

"I…I…saw…"she stuttered.

"What did you see Alice?!" I shouted. I picked her up by her collar shirt and held her against the wall. "What. Did. You. See?" I said again.

I dropped her and she landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. "I saw…" she said again.

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" I shouted. I was tired of her futile answers.

She took a deep breath. "Just read my mind." She said.

I tried reading her mind and I nodded. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_Do you, Edward Cullen, take Mari as your lovely wedded wife?" Carlisle asked._

"_I do." He announced proud and bold._

"_And do you, Mari Cullen, take Edward as your husband?" _

_Edward looked at Mari and stared into her eyes. I was dry sobbing a little._

"_I-" a loud crash came. I looked at the floor and glass was scattered everywhere._

Alice opened her eyes.

"What was that?" I asked her, dazed.

"Someone came for someone at the wedding."

"I'll have to protect them."

"What?"

"I'll protect Mari and Edward."

"What if it's not them?"

"Then who could it be?"

"You."

"Why me?"

Alice shrugged. "Victoria came for you. Maybe someone else will."

"Who would want me?"

"The Volturi."

"Why?"

"You have so many talents."

"So?"

"Bella. Have you met Aro before?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Ummm… A few days after my transformation. I was hunting and Aro found me. He said he would offer me a rank in their guard but I said no. He said he will be back and then he left."

"So he's back."

"I still think it's Edward or Mari in danger."

"Okay."

Alice went for the door and walked out. I stared at her. I have to let this wedding happen. I won't let _anybody_ interfere with this wedding. Even. Me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hi everyone! Did you like this chapter? You better like it. I'm thinking about writing 3 different stories right now. Everything reminds me about those stories! It's killing me! I'm really mad right now. My hair used to be shoulder length but now I look like a boy! My grandma made me cut it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **


	11. The Day of

**The New Cullen**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not sure if I will do many POVs here. Just read. It's wedding day already! Those fans of Bella and Edward don't worry. They'll end up together anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Day of…**

**Bella POV**

I sat on the sofa that was inside my house. Today Mari and Edward will be married. Today I can let all my dreams of Edward and I fall.

I switched on the TV. They were showing _Tom and Jerry_. How immature. I just flipped through the channels and found nothing good on. Finally, I turned it off.

It was 5 hours till the wedding so Alice will be here soon.

3…2…1… and…

"Knock, knock!" Alice came bursting through my front door. 0.

"Alice," I sighed. "Haven't you _ever_ heard of _knocking_?"

'I said 'knock, knock'" she shrugged.

"Well, knock properly." She sighed and went out the door.

I heard two knocks on the door. "Okay. Come in!"

Alice came in and started jumping around. "Come on! Come on! I only have 5 hours to make Mari fabulous enough!"

"And why do I have to come see Mari getting 'fabulized'" I asked.

"'Cause I need to fabulized you too!" she tugged on me.

"Fine. I'm coming!"

"Bella!" Tanya called.

"Ya Tanya?"

"What time should we come?"

I looked at Alice.

"In…4 hours."

"'Kay. Thanks Ali! Kate, Garret 4 hours!" Tanya ran upstairs, her strawberry tinted golden locks bouncing. Garrett is a nomad that came to our house the other day and he and Kate quickly became mates. According to Tanya's shout they were having fun with each other.

Alice started towing me to her Porsche with an amount of strength.

"Alice, how did you get that?" Alice looked at me and then to her car.

"You mean my Porsche?" I nodded.

"After Edward proposed to Mari he gave it to me." There was a frown playing on my lips.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't have to attend this wedding if it makes you sad."

"No. I'll do it."

Alice frowned a bit.

_Poor Bella. She's gonna be devastated during the bonding kiss._

Oh. The kiss. I will be sad. But…I have to let it happen.

I got in the passenger's seat and opened the glove compartment. I tried to find something to play with. I found something else.

It was a picture. A picture with me and Edward in it. I was wearing a cap and I was next to Edward. It was the first day I saw them play baseball. Edward was on my right and his hand was around my waist.

In the back was Emmett hitting the ball with his bat. Esme was a referee and she was jumping up with her fist up in the air. She was cheering. I traced Edward's face with my finger. His square shaped face, his full lips, his bronze hair and his topaz, golden eyes. His eyes were my favorite. I looked into them but they didn't hold the same effect that dazzled me. His eyes seemed empty. Heartless. Uncaring. Unloving. Just like today. Just like now. When he looks at me his eyes don't hold love. But when he looks at Mari…there is love.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Of course he doesn't love me. He's engaged. He's being married. Today.

"Bella-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" I looked away from the picture and saw Alice waving her hand in front of my face.

"Alice?" I replied. She put her hands on her waist.

"No! It's the tooth fairy for vampires!" sarcasm was leaking off her tongue.

"Sorry. I was lost in this picture." I held it up. She examined it and her face softened.

"Oh. Just hurry up. I need to fabulized you." I got up and left the picture on the leather seat.

_I wonder if Bella is still attending the wedding._-Jasper

_I feel so sorry for Bella._-Rosalie

_Tsk. Tsk. Bella's gonna leave and life will be so boring._-Emmett

_My poor daughter._-Esme

_I hope Bella will visit more often._-Carlisle

_I can't wait 'til Bella leaves! I'll have Edward all to myself!_-Mari

_I can't wait for the wedding ceremony._-Edward.

_I forgot! Bella can read minds!_-everybody

I chuckled.

When I came in Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jasper had worried expressions. Mari and Edward had happy expressions.

_Stupid mind-reader._ I thought. I covered my mouth. My shield isn't up! I slowly turned to Edward and his expression was guilty.

I turned around and ignored him. I felt guiltier than ever.

"Bella?"

"Hn, Jasper?"

"Why are you feeling so guilty?"

"It's nothing."

Jasper shrugged and headed to Edward.

"Come on bro. Alice will kill you if you stay while the dress is being put on. Esme asked us to get more flowers anyway."

Edward just sighed and walked away. My eyes followed after him. I tried to see the dazzling effect his eyes held. But…they were truly gone.

"Bella." Rosalie called.

"Yes?" she turned to her.

"We're going to the dressing rooms now. I'll be doing your make-up." I walked towards her, feeling eyes on my back.

I tried reading minds to see anything suspicious.

Nothing was wrong. Just pity and happiness.

I leaned into the chair and closed my eyes. Rose put on my eye shadow first which was a deep sapphire blue. Then my blush, a light pink, my lipstick, a cherry red. Then she curled my eyelashes and put on heavy mascara. Next she placed two butterfly pins that were made out of sapphires in my hair.

"Bella?"

"Rose?"

"I need to do myself. Your dress is in Alice's room. Get it then put it on." She ordered then left.

I opened my eyes and headed for Alice's room.

Once I slipped on my dress I went to Alice's huge bathroom. Tanya and the others should be arriving in one hour.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted me.

"Hey Alice. Need help?" I looked at Mari, who looked very uncomfortable with her hair.

"Mari?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why are you uncomfortable?

She groaned. "Alice is pulling my hair too much. It's kinda annoying."

I looked at Alice. "Alice are you done with make-up?"

"No. Why?"

"Do her make-up. I'll do hair."

"'Kay." She moved to her face.

"Now Mari. Just think of what you want for your hair."

Mari started to think and I opened my mind to her.

Her hair is mostly down. There are two locks that are separated from the rest. They join together in one place and the rest is braided.

"Ummm…don't you think that's a little common for a special day like this?"

"My hair is short anyway. I can't think of much." She told me.

I shrugged and combed her hair first. Alice tugged on it too much. I took the two locks and did what her mind said. I joined them with a butterfly pin much like mine and braided the rest.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"This is what Mari wanted." I told her. She sighed and put the finishing of her make-up on.

"Finished." She said.

Mari sighed in relief and I chuckled.

"Bella get Mari's dress from my room. I need to prepare myself."

"Yes ma'am." I joked. Alice grumbled and started to put make-up on herself. I went to her room and retrieved Mari's dress. I quickly unzipped the bag and brought it to Mari.

"Thanks Bella!" Mari said and put on her dress.

"What about the veil?"

I handed her the veil and bouquet.

"How do I put the veil on?" Mari started playing with the veil.

I shrugged and looked at Alice. She rolled her eyes and took the veil from Mari, slipping it on and returning to her face.

"You're all ready Mari." I told her.

"When will the guests arrive?"

"Ummm… my coven will be here in a few minutes and the others will come here also."

Mari nodded and sat down. Alice went to her room to get her dress and Rosalie passed the door when the guests came.

"The guests are here." She muttered.

"Are the guys back?" Mari asked.

"Ya. Just arrived."

"He better not come in here." Alice and I growled at the same time.

"He won't cross you today," Rosalie reassured us. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things out back."

_He values his life too much._ I guess that he really does want to be married today and makes sure nobody interrupts. Sigh. I really wish no one would interfere also. I think.

I know I still love Edward but I need to stop it. I can't love him anymore. I looked down at Mari. She was his dream girl. His perfect girl. I know about her influence power but while she doesn't influent him he doesn't do anything about it. So he must love her.

I wanted to cry right now. I could always turn myself back to human and cry but that was risky. I would have plenty of time to dry-sob during the wedding anyway. It wouldn't be very proper for me to do so but I could always say that I was so happy I cried. Of course no one would buy that but no one had proof that I was really sad except for Jasper but either I put my shield up or he would feel so sorry for me that he wouldn't tell anyone. Even Alice.

Whatever. Happy or not. Mari and Edward will be married today. No interference whatsoever.

Music started downstairs. It's time.

"Come on Bella. You're up first." Alice told me. I was first since I was the Maid of Honor. Then Alice since Mari like Alice more, then Rose since she's also a bridesmaid and last is Mari with Carlisle holding her arm since he was her father. I guess.

"I know." I told her. I put on a small smile and started my walk down the stairs with Alice and Rosalie right behind me. Mari and Carlisle were 5 steps behind Rose and once she touched the floor the three of us (Rose, Alice and I) rushed to the front. I was nearest to Edward then Alice was second nearest and Rose was the farthest. I looked straight at Mari walking down the aisle and tried not to look at Edward. I couldn't face him right now. It will make me try to stop the wedding. I can't allow that.

When Mari was close enough to Edward Carlisle took her hand and placed it in Edward's.

Carlisle was the minister. Esme said it was like a wedding gift of some sort.

Their vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times. I had asked Carlisle to make only one small change. He obligingly changed traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live".

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Mari as your lovely wedded wife?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." He said proudly. I started to cry more. Alice noticed and started rubbing my back.

"And do you, Mari Cullen, take Edward as your husband?"

She looked at Edward and I stopped crying, getting ready for the glass to break.

"I-" then there was a loud crash. Then when I looked down glass was scattered everywhere and Alice's vision was complete. I looked to the door where the crash came from I gasped.

Alice was right. It's the Volturi. More specifically Corin and Afton. Corin had the power to make a person feel unbearable pain. Not too long though. Just one shot then they do anything. If the person is weak when he was human he passes out. If the person had a temper as a human he becomes enraged. If the person was just a lonely person as a human they won't talk for at least a week, depending on how lonely they were. If a person was emotionally hurt or physically hurt before their transformation they crawl away from people for a few minutes. Transformation does not count though.

Afton's power is to make someone fall into a deep sleep and took many talents to wake him or her up.

I looked back to the others. Edward was in front of Mari in a protective crouch. Carlisle was now next to Esme, Jasper was holding onto Alice, Rosalie was next to Emmett and they were both hissing. Eleazar was in front of Carmen, Laurent was crouched over Irina and Tanya was next to me. Everyone was now hissing and growling. Including me. I was already crouched and growling next to Tanya.

"Why, hello Bella." Corin said to me. She dropped her hood and revealed a pale face with a killer smile on it.

"Corin." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I'm really sorry all my chapters are short and that there will be no sequel. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. The internet crashed. I'm also absorbed in watching my cousin play Resident Evil 4. I promise I'll try better next time. Resident Evil is really giving me inspiration for a new Twilight story that involves zombies. But I'm not sure if I'll right that. I'll stop talking now. Well I'm just saying I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for anything wrong! **


	12. Crashing MY Wedding

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	13. Taking GiftsWell Trying Anyway

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


	14. They're Finally Together Again

**Sorry something went wrong so I can't update this chapter.**


End file.
